wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Ryan Wrigley
Academic and Professional Career Due to a mishap with a time turner, he was flung through time from the 1930s into the 21st century. Now Professor Wrigley works as a History of Modern Magic professor at Hogwarts as a man out of time. His age is technically 117, but he says it's only 32. Personal Life Childhood He was born in 1902 and grew up on the streets in Houston as a kid, selling papers in order to support his parents. Eventually, they couldn't take care of him anymore, and he was sent to live with grandparents in London, England. He got his Hogwarts letter that year, with him being a first-generation wizard. He was sorted into Slytherin and quickly rose the ranks in terms of popularity. He always took up for his friends, supporting them no matter what. He also became the head of the dueling club, using natural talents he had picked up off the streets of Houston. Eventually, however, in his 6th year at Hogwarts, he dropped out after hearing that his father died on the front lines of World War 1, and his mother had become deathly ill. MACUSA and the Ministry He returned to Texas, where he spent the next few years of his life working for the MACUSA as an Obliviator. However, his mother passed away soon after he got the job, leaving him nothing. Wrigley stayed in America for a few more years, where he met a muggle lady name Erina. They fell in love and he eventually proposed in 1925. They were married soon after, but when Grindelwald began his war, he was forced to wipe her mind for her safety. He eventually saved up enough to return to London in 1930, where he began working for the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Magical Artifacts department. But, he had ulterior motives, as he was searching the whole time for a time-turner in order to return to the past so that he could help his family escape their poverty. When he finally got his hands on one, however, he was unsure of how to use it, and so he was flung into the future. Years passed around him faster and faster as he saw the office he worked in be moved into by multiple different people. He was stuck, only moving forward. He finally managed to build up the courage to smash the time turner to bits on the desk, expelling him from his paradox prison finally. When he did this, it was over 80 years later, and the world had changed so much around him, but he had not changed at all from the moment he spun the time turner. Back to Hogwarts Wrigley escaped the Ministry just barel and made his way back to Hogwarts to try to find some way of reversing the time travel, however, the headmaster told him that all of the time turners had been destroyed already. He was trapped here for good. The headmaster, however, took pity on him and offered Ryan a job, which he took in a heartbeat. He now works as the Professor of History of Magical Artifacts at Hogwarts, hiding in plain sight from the Ministry of Magic. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Professors